1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a virtual ruler on a separate image or medical image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, and an X-ray apparatus are used to obtain medical images of a body of a patient. Due to the resolution of images or the sizes of the above-mentioned apparatuses, an image of the entire body of the patient cannot be imaged at once and may be obtained as a composite image by imaging each of portions of the body and then composing captured images.
The medical image obtaining apparatus may provide a function of automatically composing separate images of a body, but the composition of the separate images may be performed inaccurately. For better accuracy, a method of indicating a ruler in each of separate images has been proposed, to allow a user to manually compose separate images. However, there is a need for a method of efficiently, accurately, and conveniently indicating a ruler in each of separate images to allow a user to more accurately and precisely compose the separate images into a single image.